


Where We're Headed

by Kyra_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Central Park, Community: mission_insane, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Bucky for a picnic in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We're Headed

Long after Steve finds Bucky again (and after Bucky finds pieces of himself), Steve takes him to Central Park. It's still one of his favourite places in the city because it's easy to get lost in the steady flow of people. On days when Steve can't push his own memories away, he comes here with his sketchbook and lets his mind sink into that space where there isn't room for anything but what he physically sees before him. With Bucky, here and now, they stretch out comfortably on a blanket on the grass.

When Steve had pulled out the picnic basket, Bucky had laughed, but it wasn't unkind. Now they eat and they talk, but they're mostly content to simply bask in the summer heat and watch the world go by. Steve lays back, the sun caressing his face, and smiles at the fact that there is nothing for them to worry about right now – at least, nothing that can't wait. He's here, and Bucky is here, and it's a nice, warm, safe day, and that's all that matters.

He feels eyes on him and turns his head, squinting as he meets Bucky's gaze. Bucky is as back to his normal self as he probably will ever be, so there are still times where his past intrudes, too, but it's not like Steve isn't used to that. He smiles.

"What's up?" he asks.

Bucky smiles too, softly, and reaches over to touch Steve's face. It's his flesh-and-blood hand, Steve notices, but he doesn't comment on it. He can't really see Bucky's face, backlit as he is by the sun, but there's still something he can feel between them and it makes his mouth go dry.

Bucky leans in but hesitates a breath away. Steve can't breathe. He's suddenly unsure; he can feel butterflies in his gut – and that's something he'd thought he'd got over in the past few years – but of course Bucky can reduce him to this, Bucky can do anything he likes-

And he thinks Bucky must see something in his eyes, because he finally closes the gap. Steve's eyes shut as their lips touch and it begins as (in his heart of hearts, in a thought he's never admitted to having had, even to himself) hesitantly as he's always expected it would.

They're different now, though, the both of them – and though their first few kisses are tentative and awkward, neither of them used to the other, Steve feels heat travel up his spine and his fingers curl into Bucky's t-shirt, pulling him closer. 

Bucky pulls back enough to grin – and _God_ that's devastating; Steve feels his pulse stutter – and then he's on Steve, his tongue doing things that Steve is certain should be illegal. If they're not already. 

When Bucky finally lets Steve go, a smug, satisfied expression all over his face, Steve remembers where they are and flushes. He looks around, but of course no one has noticed. No one cares. There are millions of other people here and they all have their own lives to worry about. 

Bucky grins and puts an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he says quietly, but his lips are kiss-swollen and Steve has the sudden desire to kiss him again.   
Steve meets Bucky's gaze and returns his grin, ducking his head to press a kiss against Bucky's neck.

"Was this always where we were headed?" he asks.

"Nah," Bucky replies. He pauses. "Maybe."

"Prob'ly not then," Steve says. Bucky's head leans, rests on Steve's shoulder.

"Probably not," he agrees. "But I guess that doesn't matter now."

Steve nods. Bucky's right. It doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new fic! (I have so much to work on oh god.) 
> 
> Prompts for this are from mission_insane: slash/femslash prompt #2: grass.


End file.
